Gundam Wing 2
by Em0tionally UnStAbL3
Summary: This is another spoof of Gundam Wing, and their will eventually be recognizable characters later through the story. Enjoy!


I don't Own anything of Gundam

Prologue

Once Upon an ancient timeline of horses, demons, dragons, swords and knights, there lived a famous knight known as Lincoln. He fought specifically for a Kingdom called Cheshire Rael., found in between the plains of the English and French, not Europe, but the new settlements in the new by discovered land of America. He fought all battles and led his troops, the English, to victories all over. He commanded all battle sequences and actions. He was responsible and noble, until one unfortunate battle led him to see the downfall of war and fighting. His best trained nobleman, friend and slave was killed. His name was David Hardt. He was killed at Lincoln's side, while he declared to surrender and realized what he was doing wasn't right or fair.

He came back to the kingdom, banished of his knight hood. He felt that he disgraced the knights, but he knew what was better, serving God. He decided to become a saint. Then around the age of 15, when he joined the knights of the king's table, 18 to commander of the battlefield and strategies, and at age 25, to become a saint – and get married. Cassy or Cassandra Hope, was the very woman, making Saint Lincoln Rayhart to Saint Lincoln Hope. This fortunate couple had a child, named after an Asian Knight Lincoln helped see the light of God with, Miroku. Lincoln's son Miroku was only two years old when his whole family was completely banished from the small kingdom of Cheshire Rael. Primitive and vicious natives had finally gained back the control over the land that was claimed by the settler's and they weren't going to take it quietly. They ventured into the east. They traveled to the farthest eastern coast, near a huge, traveler friendly, settlement along with other people who were able to communicate in the very same language. They settled amongst many different parts of the coast lines they traveled. Lincoln used his advanced Knighthood skills to help make the small group unnoticeable.

By the time they settled into a village, near the coast, Miroku was well over 16 years of age. He was very tall, lanky, dark colored hair ( unable to tell if it was a dark brown or a black), a very goofy stance, and as well as clumsy, passive, almost unable to express his own emotions, his attention span is very short, and assumes a lot of outcomes on the negative side, if possible. Miroku is now very energetic, and pretends to wield a wooden sword, maybe to become a knight or a warrior for the village. He had made it himself. Plus, Lincoln's best friend, Sensei Miroku was traveling with them as well. He noticed one day of how much sword sparring young Miroku was getting involved in. He knew his dad would refuse, because it was against the will of God. As did Miroku, till he noticed that young Miroku was fully able and capable of learning it with much ease. Sensei Miroku began to remember the ways of the Samurai, and quickly runs off to find Lincoln, which he was found in a bare spot in the woods. Much of the coast consists of forestry and tree's. "Saint Lincoln, I see your son has sparked an interest in the art of the sword." Sensei stops for a second, waiting for Lincoln to respond in agreement.

Lincoln nods. "Very well, I assumed. I just witnessed his sparring. I ask for permission, Saint Lincoln of Hope, that I can teach your son the discipline of the form swordsmanship and the way of the Samurai, thus will not provoke him to become disregardful of life, but to teach discipline of a new culture and how to act with courtesy, respect, serenity, peace and understanding. Please tell me what you think, Master Hope. I could even teach you the ways." finished Miroku Kamichiwa.

Lincoln's facial expressions grew with deep curiosity. He missed the art of using a sword. He agreed to the possible training and for him as well.

Three years after, a foreign invasion was set upon New America, though it wasn't normal then, due to the machinery used to invade, just after Lincoln's small family had just settled in. Young Miroku learned to socialize with other people now. He made friends. A large factor to this was his training as a Samurai. His best friend was a female of the same age, Marie Croix, a French native of Nouvelle – France. They have bonded so much to each, that it was almost impossible to separate the two. Time was a factor, though. The invasion was happening, and he watched as his father, mother and Sensei Miroku leave Him and Marie- Croix alone…

Miroku went outside with an axe. He looked in the direction of his old hometown, he has grown up with. He heard nothing like any thing he heard before. He tried to listen as if an answer would be shouted. Marie Croix Lienemen stood at the door frame and stared, worrying about his and her parents. They were still in town. Miroku closed his eyes. Marie Croix brushed her foot ahead a little, but it was enough for the samurai in training to hear. "What are you doing Marie Croix? You should be inside. We don't know what's happening, and I don't want you to get hurt." Miroku stopped and began to concentrate on his thoughts, but Marie Croix broke in again.

"Miroku, I'm worried… about you," as Marie approached a little and declared this by his side. Miroku opened his eyes from shock and turned around to look at her. "This has been the eighth time you went outside to cut wood, and the wood pile IS filled. I'm worried as much as you are but still, I think you are taking it too far…" explained Marie, as she and Miroku turned towards the village.

Large clouds of smoke emptied from a fierce flame erupting. Miroku's eyes dilated with fear. A silent shriek was heard, and the village began to emit shouts and screams. Marie Croix raised her hand up to her mouth, shielding her thoughts of crying and bawling. Miroku ran past her and left with amazingly fast speed. He created gusts. Marie Croix knew more then what Miroku did. He was the choosen one, but he didn't know, yet. With in several minutes later, he arrived. He saw the Sensei, along with his dad. He approached them. "Son I thought I told you to stay with Marie? Get out of…" Lincoln, Miroku's father, was interrupted by his son.

"I'm not going to let you die alone, same with you Sensei. I'd rather die beside you then get captured." smiled Miroku.

Just then, a giant figure, fairly larger then them, ( by 40 feet,) jumped towards them, with a unknown magic they weren't sure of. It landed in front of them. Senei Roku ( as Miroku called him, to avoid confusion) began to slash with his katana blade, he always had on him handy. But the result lead to a recoiling explosion, sending Roku back to the ground, on his back.

Several more decided to join him, successfully grabbing Lincoln and Sensei Roku. The grip was unbearable and made both figures fall unconscious. Unfortunately, Sensei Roku gained his conscious, and leaped towards the metallic figure. It carried some sort of weapon that was unlike anything he had seen. Plus, the figure was metal, he noticed, as he took out his sword. It was broken, and no longer existed. Miroku's anger point reached a new level. He began also to hack and slash away with his dad's knight sword. He jumped at the metal figure, but only smashed the sword, into several thousand pieces, also sending Miroku into the ground. He tried to reach for a sachet that Sensei Roku had dropped. He knew it was the bombs he carried with him. But as he went to reach for him, he saw another figure. Marie Croix.

Two creatures rose up in the air and grabbed her. "Surrender now, and her life will be spared!" yelled a creature as moans and screams resonated from the captured Marie.

"No! Don't touch her… I will surrender willingly. Please, I beg you!" as he dropped the grip on the sachet he had just picked up, " Don't touch her any way that may cause harm…" as Miroku spoke to the steel figure, smashing his fist into the ground.

Miroku heard the giant like monsters communicate and then two of them proceeded to take him away. Marie Croix was astonished at what had happened. _THEY KNOW HE'S THE CHOOSEN ONE! They know he contains the key of peace. They know his secrets, and I can't help him…_

_(After 1800 CD.)_

_After peace was attained in 171-174 AC, the Mobile suits were ceased and the pilots were brainwashed of their abilities to pilot massive machines of destruction. The Five choosen individuals where now living a real life, a life free of war, and full of happiness, but it came with a price. In Wing Gundam, Heero Yuy ( Mobile Suits fierce leader) was exposed to unnatural amounts of radiation from Wing Gundams poor mechanic work, leading to his death around 174 AC. Many were traumatized, and others used this time to create a diversion, to create another dispute, and conqueror what they thought should be conquerored._

_The Earth later went under several different changes. Human beings became civilized and more mature, understanding how to use technology, and use different resources to make the many objects of the world then. Like computers, Televisions and other die fast necessities of the worldly mind. Then later, technology became essential. Around the year176 AC, There was a big dispute between two major colonists, the Terra Colonists( The former UESA)and the Earth- Space Colonies( Another subdivision of the Romefeller Foundation). They grew apart and began to cause several civil wars. 6 months later, after the first civil war broke out, the ESC (Earth- Space Colonies) finished colonizing a small outpost for several million humans to live in. And this is where the story takes place, and how the Mobile Suits - Gundam were brought backto bring back peace, but unfortunatly, ESC decided to use the suits for destruction._

_The ESC decided to eradicate human life on earth, because of their impurities. There where 10 specially designed Mobile suits, also known as Gundums, who were made to destroy the population on earth. They decided to use a time machine that the former organiztion OZ where working on and now finally completed. Itwas finished onan unknowncolony to travel back in time to use the individuals to train them and make them a fierce killer, and rid of the impurities, by using the Mobile Suits. The date is179 A.D._

_This, is their stories…_


End file.
